Etched in Stone
by Orcagirl2001
Summary: A collection of poems about the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. What Lies Within

AN:

Yo! These are some poems I've written for the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!

This first one is about Bakura. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**What Lies Within**

Unknown to the living

Unknown to the dead

Alone in this sanctum

A spirit I dread

Unknown to my loved ones

Unknown to the world

This presence inside me

A secret unfurled

Beyond every riddle

Against every law

Understanding is hopeless

To fight power this raw

Unknown to the future

Forgotten in past

This spirit inside me

The heroes outlast

The thief in the night

The prowler of fate

The destroyer of good

And the lasher of rate

Against all that is written

Defiance behold

The hands hold my life force

From a ring made of gold

Lo, tainted dreams

In my heart they writhe

Burning and yearning

This thing deep inside

What lies within

Is no more than dreams

What lies within

Is never what it seems

What lies within

Is there for none to see

What lies within...

Is me...


	2. Milk and Honey, Blood and Gold

A/N:

This is a poem based on the dark deal scene between Marik and Bakura, from the Battle City Arc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Milk and Honey, Blood and Gold**

****

****

****

****

In the shadows

Two souls merge as one

In a deal so dark and sinister

Even the Pharaoh himself would shudder

Voices hushed

The boasting seeps down

Into the very core of their essence

Their souls, their being

Boiling with hot anger

Gold demands the shed blood,

The striking down of Good

And the Treasure of the Gods

Milk, leering in the gloom

Returns the hatred and wanting

Longing, lust for destruction

And the demise of all who fight

Same blood, same hate

The wish is exact

But trust or betrayal

Must be weighed

A bargain, a trade

A deal in darkness agreed

Signed in lust

Signed in blood

The dark red life flowing

Spilling forth onto the ground as tribute

The white silk stained crimson

Wickedness begets wickedness

Evil for evil

Blood for blood

The one who longs for power is pleased

As the one who shall receive what is due

A deal made in darkness

A bond made in sin

The shadows shall spread

And the Pharaoh shall die

Out from the shadows, Honey

Glowing with sweet innocence and light

Carries the bloodstained silk to the sea

The souls of Good take heed

Feigned innocence and beauty

The hearts of Good shall never see

The darkness of this

For the deal was made

Death to the light

Death to the Pharaoh

Destruction to the world

The dark power attained

See now, oh world,

Those who shall bring demise


	3. White and Blue

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. Here's a Kaiba poem for you.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**White and Blue**

_Trust..._

_Understanding..._

_Loyalty..._

_Devotion..._

Are these just words?

Recurring and repeating

Again and again

Filing, deleting

Words on a page

That I write and transcend

To the highest degree

I cannot reach the end

These thoughts keep returning

Once more, now and then

Repeating, repeating

In this world can I send

My thoughts to the sky

In the form of a beast

Roaring my hatred through

The lands of the East

The West and the North

And the writhing black sea

Yet, these thoughts still remain

Returning to me

These words and their meaning

Again shall I claim

To never have known them

Once more and again

Repeating, recurring

Returning, returning

Like a record, still playing

I'm needing, I'm yearning

This power that calls me

I cannot ignore

These visions I'm seeing

Of the things still in store

In my dreams there are voices

My own words I hear

A creature emerges

From my anger, my fear

The land turns to blue

And the sky turns to white

As the creature is born

Upon wings takes to flight

Soaring on high

In a heaven of light

A beast born of virtue

The emblem of right

This glorious thing

I beheld with my eyes

Whispers these words

That I utter, I cry:

_Trust..._

_Understanding..._

_Loyalty..._

_Devotion..._

Etched in my heart

Repeating, returning

Scarred on my soul

Returning, recurring

Morning has come

I wish not to see light

Less, once I see it

The vision takes flight

Yet life ever calls me

The things I possess

Much to do, much to do

Life, love, work, duress

Yet, the words still echo

In my thoughts as I rise

As I look in the glass

My heart leaps in surprise

What was once empty

Has sprung forth anew

My eyes have been opened

And they shine white and blue


	4. Joey

A/N:

HEY! Thanks for all the reviews!

This is a comedic poem about Joey. Basically its supposed to sound like Joey reciting a poem he did for school, and I tried to stuff as much Joey-ness into it. Hope all you Joey fans think it's convincing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joey**

****

You may thing thatcha know me

But I'm thinkin yur wrong

What you've heard is baloney

About how I've come along

The name's Joey Wheeler

And I'm king of the hill

The macho contender

On the duel gamble wheel

I was once called a loser

A dawg and a geek

With nothin to fight for

And everyone to beat

Then I met my buddies

And I found I could be

The winner of a prize

Of a million and three!

Or was it three mill?

Aw, I can't count for beans

But don't let me fool ya

It's not what it seems

See my parents split up

When I was a kid

And my sister and I

Were split up too

For seven years I didn't see her!

My little sister who I love so much and would do anythin for, even spill my guts for, well not in front of her anyway, but still! She means everything to me and if anythin were ta-

_(Joey: Oh, shoot)_

Forgive my ramblin

I'm not a prose kinda guy

But what I'm tryin to say is

She'd lose both her eyes

To be blind forever

Is not something I'd want

For my sweet sis Serenity

'Cause she's all I've got

Well, after the cruise

I got to the island in time

To have my butt nearly whooped

By a blond chick named Mai

Now, don't get me wrong

She's a hottie and all

But when she tricked me with perfumes

My brain turned into a mush-ball

But I straightened up good

And a beat 'er with ease

But it was just getting started

The first hole in the cheese

_(Joey: Man that was a stupid line)_

_(Tristan: Tell me about it, you stink at poems!)_

_(Joey: Woudja shadap and let me finish!)_

_(Tristan: Sorry)_

Make a long story short

Which I probably can't

I fought lotsa duels

And became quite a champ

Then the finals arrived

And I was picked to fight

My best pal Yugi

A dude who's all right

But, the pickle I was in

Wasn't right at all

As I fought back the tears

And tried not to fall

We each battled hard

For the ones that we loved

In the end Yugi beat me

But it was cool, cuz

Yug gave me the money

A prize I could spend

To get my sister's sight back

And bring her pain to an end

Even though I came in second

I felt like The Man!

And I hooted and howled

'Till we hit the mainland

I bragged and I bragged

'Bout my winnins and all

How I beat the best duelists

And was proud to stand tall

Then I was duped

By this new guy in the town

That the ladies all drooled on

And made me feel down

Duke Devlin beat me hard

Sent me over the edge

Made me dress in a dawg suit

I hope a picture 'o that to Kaiba he'll never send

_(shudder)_

Yet again, my pal Yug

Came again to my aid

And saved my small rep

From the doggie-house plague

I'd go on wid ma story

But what can I say?

That if it weren't for my friends

I wouldn't be here today

It's friendship and courage

That'll getcha through life

Your worries'll leave you

Least the ones that bring strife

Awe, enough with the love crap

It's about me that I typed

Up this poem, about "Me", see

And that's what is right

So don't y'all tell me

'Bout what you've heard

'Bout how Joey Wheeler's

A dawg and a turd

'Cuz I'm none 'o those tings

My buddies will tell

I'm the numba one duelist

Second to...well

Yugi Motou...

_(Joey: Well, I mean the guy is king of games and all but I'M IN SECOND! SO DON'T YOU SAY TO ME I'M A THIRD-RATE DUELIST CUZ I'M SECOND! **SECOND!)**_

_(Kaiba: Yeah right, that's only because you can't count.)_

_(Joey: Yeah? Well, who beat you after the Battle City Finals, Eh? Me! That's who!)_

_(Kaiba: You won by default.)_

_(Joey: Did not! What, you wanna rematch?)_

_(Kaiba: You're not worth my time.)_

_(Joey: Hey, tell it to my cridenchals!)_

_(Kaiba: You're what?)_

_(Joey: My cridatic...eugh...my cractdoca...pthh)_

_(Kaiba: I rest my case.)_

_(Joey: Hey, you comeback here ya no good, snot-nosed, rich-snob, gum-chewin, liver-lickin, gun-slingin, fever flicken, nose-bleedin, sock-it-to-em, dirty dancin, limo-strippin, party-hoppin...huff huff huff I'm running outta names.)_

_(Tristan: Don't worry about it, he's out of earshot anyway.)_

_(Joey: YUR NO HELP!)_

_(Yugi: I liked your poem! )_

_(Joey: Really? tears of joy )_

_(Yugi: Yup!)_

_(Joey: Thanks Yug, yur da best friend a guy could have!)_

_(Yugi: Yep, and as your friend, I have to be honest with you.)_

_(Joey: eh?)_

_(Yugi: Your English is horrible.)_

_(Joey: anime fall )_

_(Yugi/Tristan/Joey: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!)_


End file.
